


The Present

by QueenBNYC



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBNYC/pseuds/QueenBNYC
Summary: Set in season 4. It’s Allie’s birthday and Bea comes up with a very special way to surprise her. Sweet and smutty Ballie one-shot.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	The Present

Bea entered her cell and went straight to her bunk, toeing her shoes off and lying down, her arms folded behind her head. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Allie’s birthday was in six days. Bea had been driving herself crazy trying to think of the perfect gift for the person who had so suddenly resurrected colour into the black and white and teal world Bea had been living in.

It’s not exactly like she could pop down to the shops. She’d sketched her, of course; dozens of times until she was satisfied. It just didn’t feel like enough. She wanted to make Allie feel _special_. 

Allie was the only person who never wanted anything from her and that made Bea want to give her everything.

“Don’t you look cosy?”

Allie appeared in her doorway, as if Bea’s thoughts had summoned her. She smiled and elicited one in return from the redhead.

“Did you want to be alone? Or would you like some company?” Allie laced the last word with flirtation.

Bea laughed.

“Get in here.”

Allie quickly crossed the small space as Bea scooted over and made room for her. She sat on the bed a bit awkwardly. They were still finding their way and Allie always wanted to make sure Bea was comfortable.

“Can I?”

Her voice was filled with longing and it made Bea feel so good it was almost painful.

She felt unable to speak so she just smiled and nodded, patting the bed.

Allie smiled back happily and kicked her own shoes off, lying down facing Bea on her side, propping herself up on one elbow so she could look down at the woman who had fascinated her immediately and continued to hold her attention.

“Your hair looks great,” Bea smiled, breaking the tension.

“I have a good hairdresser,” Allie winked.

Bea smiled and ducked her head at the compliment. She hesitated a moment and then reached a hand up to touch Allie’s hair, noting that she had indeed done a good job. It looked even better now that it had grown in just a bit. The blonde leaned her head into the touch and Bea froze for a moment before she began to stroke her hair.

Allie closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sheer pleasure of being touched by Bea Smith. She opened them and saw that her dream woman was staring at her. She moved deliberately, tracing Bea’s lips with her finger, watching for the other woman’s reaction.

Bea smiled and she felt Allie’s finger move up to the corner of her mouth. Her heart was pounding, her chest rising and falling quickly, her face flushed with arousal.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Allie said, as if it was a warning.

“You’d better,” Bea replied sternly, making the blonde laugh.

A moment later Allie’s lips were on hers, her silky short hair mingling with Bea’s wild red curls. Bea was gone, flying, her hands coming up to hold Allie’s face, as if to make sure she didn’t stop.

Allie was not even considering stopping. She was gentle in her approach and delighted with Bea’s enthusiastic response. Her shy, mercurial girl did seem to really love kissing now that she was just slightly less nervous.

It didn’t take long for their kisses to heat up to the point that Allie was half lying on top of Bea. Her hand wandered under the redhead’s teal shirt, slowly despite the urgency she felt. She couldn’t help it. She _needed_ to touch her skin there, feel the muscles in her abdomen jump under her fingertips again, listen to Bea sigh in pleasure at the soft touch.

Bea shut her eyes at the feeling of Allie’s hand on her bare skin. It was a small step, just a warm hand sliding up her abdomen. It was still incomprehensible to her but she _ached_ for this woman. She kissed her, harder than before, her tongue teasing Allie’s pouty lips until the blonde parted them for her and they deepened their kisses.

Allie was surprised but pleased and, distracted by the velvety feeling of her tongue in Bea’s mouth, she slid her hand up further to Bea’s breast, covering her bra and squeezing gently. Bea moaned into Allie’s mouth and Allie pulled back.

“Sorry.”

Bea smiled, though her eyes looked damp to the blonde.

“Don’t be, beautiful girl.”

Bea took Allie’s hand and slid it back up her torso to her breast.

Allie grinned and kissed her hard before looking into her eyes again. She saw nothing but want in them.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.”

“You’re not bad, either.”

“Not bad?!” Allie exclaimed in exaggerated disbelief. “Have you _seen_ me?”

That made Bea break and she found herself laughing helplessly underneath the blonde… until she wasn’t.

Allie had moved to kiss Bea’s neck to quiet her amusement, enjoying the little sounds she made in response to this instead. She rubbed Bea’s breast and traced the soft skin of her cleavage but didn’t move under her bra, not wanting to push her.

The redhead arched her neck under Allie’s lips, groaning as the blonde dropped kisses there. Bea slid her hands around the blonde and under the back of her white tee shirt. She explored the soft skin there, running her nails lightly up and down her back, eliciting a groan from the blonde that made Bea’s panties instantly wet. _Fuck_ that was hot. She repeated the movement and felt the blonde moving against her.

Allie kissed Bea hard on the mouth, pulling her hair lightly.

“Okay,” she held a hand up, her breathing ragged.

Bea looked up at her questioningly and Allie kissed her much more lightly on the lips this time.

“We have to stop, babe.”

She kissed her again, quickly, pulling back before Bea could grab her.

Bea pouted.

“What if I don’t want to stop?”

“Baby. We wanted to go slowly, remember? And I’m getting a bit excited over here so now would be a good time to take a break.”

Bea sighed. Her brain appreciated Allie’s thoughtfulness but her body rebelled.

“Can we still stay here? Like this?”

“You want me to snuggle you, my Top Puppy?” Allie whispered and laughed.

Bea rolled her eyes and placed a tiny bite on Allie’s shoulder, refusing to dignify the question, particularly since the answer was _yes_.

“Oh, c’mere,” the blonde opened her arms and Bea was helpless to resist. She scooted into them, her head on Allie’s shoulder, a smile creasing her face.

Bea could feel her body relax. This woman. Something about her. She breathed in her smell and sighed at the comfort it brought her. Their breathing soon synced up and evened out and the two women fell asleep with their limbs tangled, the late afternoon light soft in the cell.

—

“Smith!”

Of course. Even now. 

“What is it, Smiles?” She asked, rubbing her eyes, irritated.

“They don’t pay me to ask that. Governor wants to see you so get off your girlfriend and let’s go. Now. I don’t have all day.”

Bea rolled her eyes and pecked Allie on the cheek as she climbed over her.

“Bye, ‘girlfriend’”, she grinned at the concerned-looking blonde.

“Be careful,” Allie said quietly, instantly somber.

“I’ll be right back, baby, don’t worry,” Bea whispered, her knuckles gently rubbing across one of Allie’s cheeks.

“I’ll wait for you here, Bea.”

The redhead gave her a wink and went with Smiles, gesturing with her head for Maxine to keep an eye out for Allie and receiving a grin and a nod in response.

—

“You’re asking me to take a big risk. Setting Tina up like that.”

Bea leaned back in her chair and stared at Vera.

“Yes. And we both get what we want. Drugs out of this prison.”

“Still. If I do this, there’s a decent chance Kaz is gonna come hard for me.”

“I have every confidence in you,” Vera stated, locking eyes with the redhead.

Bea snorted.

“As lovely as that is to hear, Governor, if I’m going to take such a big risk, I’m going to need to make sure I can keep the women. If I don’t, drugs start coming back in, and neither of us want that.”

She smirked a bit.

The two hashed it out for twenty more minutes, both of them immediately rejecting every suggestion the other offered for the first ten. Then they got down to actual work.

Bea rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face in her hands before sitting up straight and looking the governor in the eye.

“Okay. I think I can sell that to the women. I want something else, though,” the redhead said, her mind made up, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Smith. I’ve been more than fair. I’ve given you conjugals for women who are on contraception and monthly pizza night. What more do the women want?”

Bea shook her head.

“This is for me.”

—

Bea and Allie were lying on their backs in the grass during yard the next day, staring up at a brilliant blue sky. Bea smiled as her girlfriend took her hand subtly, their arms between their bodies. She felt she should have been prepared by now for the jolt of electricity that shot from Allie’s fingers into her own. Kissing Allie softly on her shoulder, Bea tried to draw the unusually quiet blonde out.

“So,” Bea said, “If you were on the outside. What would you be doing for your birthday?”

 _So that’s what Bea was thinking about._ The blonde honestly wished she would leave it. She sighed heavily. Honestly, Allie had left that world behind, the world of outside and birthdays. She would be at Wentworth for a decade. No point in dwelling on where she used to be. She’d been many girls and many women and started over and over. When she gave up a life, she preferred entering her new one with a clean slate. This life, though. This one included Bea Smith. She didn’t think she could ever give that up.

“I don’t know. Probably just dinner with Kaz and the crew or something.”

“Okay,” Bea persisted, “Well… what kind of cake would you have had?”

The blonde sighed and Bea bit her lip nervously, feeling she’d put a foot wrong. She’d thought sweets would certainly be safe territory with the blonde.

“I don’t... people like me don’t usually have birthday cakes. I had them until I was 14 and my parents kicked me out. Kaz got me a cake the last coupla years. But there were a lot of years... well.”

Allie had to sit up to swallow her tears, handily turning them into a sexy, husky laugh. One of her many magic tricks.

“Once, I was so off my face I missed my own birthday. Totally forgot it and didn’t even realise for another two days.”

Bea sat up abruptly next to her, her face nearly angry, for once not distracted by Allie’s charming patter.

“What do you mean, ‘people like you’? Smart, funny, _beautiful_ , loyal, amazing people?”

That earned Bea a huge smile. A smile that managed to warm her skin as she was rocked by ocean-blue eyes that looked at her like she wasn’t just a murderer or a brutal Top Dog. When Allie looked at her, it was the only time Bea didn’t feel completely alone in the world.

“You think I’m beeeeeauuuutiful!” Allie sang, preening and posing like a model, breaking the spell before Bea became overwhelmed. It was like she knew exactly the moment to do so and Bea marveled at her, if silently.

“Allie...”

“Fine. A homemade cake. Even from a box. They are just more special than a bakery cake. A chocolate one!”

“Of course,” Bea laughed.

“What about you? What cake would you have on your birthday?”

Bea swallowed hard. She didn’t like to think about her birthday anymore either since she would never blow out the candles with Debbie beside her again. Not that she’d have been allowed to do so in Wentworth but she could have had birthday visits with her girl. Maybe with grandchildren on her lap someday. The pain was sudden and deep, a serrated knife squarely through her chest.

Allie put her hand on her cheek, rubbing lightly with her thumb. Bea shut her eyes against the tears, willing them away, breathing the way Ms. Westfall had taught her.

“Come on now. I told you mine, you tell me yours,” Allie teased, but she squeezed Bea’s hand very tightly.

“What?” Bea laughed, her voice hoarse in a way that made Allie’s eyes widen.

The blonde leaned down and bit Bea’s earlobe gently before whispering warmly into her ear.

“Cake.”

Bea shivered and had to hold back a moan. Allie made the word sound like sex.

“Hmm? What kind of cake would you have, Bea?”

Bea laughed again and Allie grinned at the sound. She didn’t think she had ever seen Bea in this mood. She was quite happy and a little sad and there was something else. She wanted to be there, though, next to Allie. The blonde could feel that and it was nearly sacred to her that this woman, with more razor wire around her heart than the prison had and her need to be careful due to her position within both barbed nets, this woman still wanted Allie, and not as a root either. Everything about her beckoned to Allie’s battle-scarred heart in a way that was irresistible to the blonde.

“Strawberry shortcake, I reckon,” Bea managed finally, her voice only a little rougher than usual.

“Mmm. I do like the idea of you and whipped cream.” Allie flirted, helping to bring Bea back.

“Of course you do,” Bea rolled her eyes and smiled.

—

That afternoon, Bea paced outside of the governor’s office until her admin told her to go on in.

Vera looked up from her paperwork.

“Smith? You wanted to see me? Have you changed your mind about the-?”

“No!”

Bea startled herself with the vehemence of her denial, noticing a small smile form on the governor’s lips.

“I mean no. It’s...”

She bit her lip.

“I need one more thing.”

“Are you serious? I’m pretty sure we are _more_ than even.”

Bea folded her hands together and looked down at her lap.

“Please.”

Vera cocked her head. She hadn’t heard that tone from their Top Dog before. She folded her arms.

“What is it then?”

“A cake.”

“A _cake_?” Vera asked, bewildered by the absurd request.

“Yes. A homemade chocolate cake. Well, she said it can be from a box. With chocolate icing.”

“Who? Who said it can be from a box?”

Bea rolled her eyes impatiently and gave up.

“ _Allie_ ,” the redhead sighed, realising she would have to be a bit more forthcoming if she wanted to achieve her goal here. Considering that goal meant making Allie happy, it was an easy decision.

“It’s her birthday. On Monday. So I thought we could do the cake, you know, towards the end.”

Vera rolled her eyes and frowned at her computer for a moment. She tapped her fingers over her keyboard, the sound reminding Bea of the governor’s heels when she walked. 

Once she had confirmed it was indeed Novak’s birthday approaching, Vera sat back in her chair, things making much more sense. That was the reason for the initial request from Bea Smith, of all people. She stared at Bea for a long moment.

The redhead had a desperate, almost childlike plea in her eyes. Vera sighed. She supposed a cake wasn’t going to do any harm and she did want to see their Top Dog in better spirits. Apparently, Novak might be the key to that. If the young blonde could coax Bea back to herself again, it was worth a fucking cake.

If only a contraband cake was the closest she’d flirted with immorality in this compound. In this role. Plus, the gesture _was rather_ lovely, Vera thought with a reluctant pang. It’s not like anyone had ever done anything special for her birthday, and she wasn’t even limited by prison restrictions.

“You could ask for all manner of things and this is what you want? Do you love her?” She asked curiously, knowing it was out of bounds. They were far beyond that point anyway.

Bea leaned back and just shrugged, back in Queen mode, and looked out the window.

“Can I have the cake or not?” She tilted her head nearly to her shoulder and crossed her arms.

Vera sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Bea’s face lit up and the governor had to stop herself from smiling at the utter change that came over the inmate.

“Can you write ‘Happy Birthday Allie’ on it?”

Vera shot her a look.

“Anything else? A karaoke machine? A bouncy castle, maybe? Perhaps we could have some balloons filled with confetti-“

“Nah. Just the cake, but thanks,” Bea smiled.

Vera sighed and rocked back in her chair.

“Yes. Fine. I’ll organise the cake. You owe me one though, Bea.”

The redhead bounced on her toes a bit.

“You bet, Governor. Thank you. Really.”

Hitting her intercom, Vera summoned Officer Miles.

“Smith is ready to be escorted back to H-block.”

She kept the smile off her face until they’d left her office.

—

Vera took a sip of the red wine in her goblet, one of a fancy set that had been a Christmas gift from Bridget. She leaned over her kitchen counter and peered at the back of the cake box. How hard could this be?

She poured the exact amounts of water and oil indicated into the bowl and then looked at the egg directions.

“Use two whole eggs or three egg whites. Well which is it, you wankers?”

Ten minutes later, she had chocolate dust in her hair but a cake in the oven.

She sipped her wine again and surveyed the mess.

 _I cannot believe I am baking a cake. For a prisoner. I just... that’s… yeah. Okay. It is really very sweet of Bea_ , _though_. _Lovely, now I’m jealous of a prison romance. I really need to get laid._

_—_

Vera walked into work the next day carrying the cake carefully, covered by a tea towel to hide it from prying eyes. It was sitting in a heavy glass cake stand her mother had probably bought sixty years ago.

“G’day, Vera! Let me help you.”

Will appeared at her side and she smiled.

“Alright. But be careful!”

“What _is_ this?”

He laughed and it made her smile.

“I wouldn’t laugh just yet. You’re on special duties today.”

“Well? Are you going to tell me?”

Vera laughed this time, she couldn’t help it. She explained things as succinctly as she could.

Will was nearly crying now, he was so tickled.

“Wait. Let me get this straight. So _you_ , personally, baked Novak this birthday cake to get Bea to owe you a favor?”

“Yes. I know, I know. But she’s a woman of her word, no reason to think otherwise. Plus... what does it hurt? They won’t tell anyone.”

“Aw. Vera. I think you’ve got a soft heart.”

“You’re one to talk,” she scoffed. “Okay, I never thought I would have the occasion to say this but ‘Let them eat cake’. Just don’t let _anybody_ find out. That goes for staff, too.”

Will nodded and headed down the hall to secure the cake before he entered the staff room.

—

Bea was incredibly nervous. She stopped in front of Allie’s cell and just stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the blonde making her bed, her hair just barely damp from her shower.

Allie sensed her presence and looked up. Her smile made Bea’s palms start to sweat and she wiped them on her hoodie discreetly. She still found it hard to believe that Allie’s smile, the huge one she wore right now, was for her. Just for her.

“Hey!” The blonde said brightly.

“Hi,” Bea whispered with a smile, her heart racing while Allie looked calm... and gorgeous.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

Allie’s eyes sparkled as she teased the Top Dog lightly and Bea choked out a laugh and blushed as she stepped in and approached her. The redhead took her hands and rocked forward on her toes, shrugging her shoulders like an innocent teenager.

“Happy birthday,” Bea whispered shyly.

Allie took the opportunity and stole a kiss.

“If I get to spend it with you then it is a happy one,” the blonde smiled sweetly.

Bea felt overwhelmed for a moment and quickly shook it off. She took Allie’s face in her hands and held it firmly with gentle pressure before she began to kiss her until they were both breathless. 

“Was that my birthday present? Because I gotta say, top notch. I wouldn’t mind if you got me that every year.”

Allie flinched. _Every year._ She did want that but she also didn’t want to terrify Bea.

“You’re easy to shop for,” Bea murmured.

“Turn around, then,” the redhead urged, waiting for the blonde to comply before she began to brush her hair for her.

“Mmm that feels nice,” Allie sighed.

“Okay. Come on, cheeky,” Bea swallowed hard and tugged on her hand before she could change her mind.

“Where are we going? Aren’t we gonna be late for work duty?” Allie asked, curious but willing, as she always was, to follow Bea.

The blonde would have followed her to the ends of the earth, so prison corridors were of little consequence.

“You’ll see,” Bea rasped teasingly, suppressing all of the negative self-talk that tried to tell her this was stupid and this beautiful, sweet, kind woman would never want her. She did, though. Some part of Bea _knew_ she did. Well, a few parts of her.

“Ooh, is it the Equipment Room?” Allie asked flirtatiously, calming Bea’s nerves.

“Nope.”

“Damn. Is it-“

“Smith. Novak.”

Bea squeezed Allie’s hand and bumped shoulders with her reassuringly.

“Hey, Mr. Jackson,” Bea nodded.

“Ready?” He replied, his eyes kind and sincere as he asked Bea a question that was bigger than that one word.

“Yeah,” she smiled at him and blushed, rolling her eyes.

“Okay then,” he grinned, “Let’s go, ladies.”

He walked ahead of them and Allie leaned closer to whisper in Bea’s ear.

“What was that?!”

“What?” Bea tried to ignore the effect the blonde’s whisper was having on her.

“Was he flirting with you?! Do I need to bash him? Where are we going?”

“No, no, and you’ll see in a minute. Just trust me, will you?”

There was that smile again. Bea realised she had been holding her breath.

“I _do_ trust you.”

When they finally reached their destination, Will swiped to open the door and gestured for the two women to proceed ahead of him.

“Right,” he looked at Bea. 

“You’ve got four hours. I’ll be back in two to do count. You’re locked in, so if you need something, press that button there,” he gestured to a white button on the wall.

“Everything else is self-explanatory. Got it? All set?”

Bea blushed.

“Yeah. All set,” she tried not to laugh and Will did as well.

All the while, Allie stood there opening and closing her mouth.

“Right. I’ll leave you to it then,” he couldn’t resist a wink.

—

The door shut behind Will and Allie looked around the room. The concrete walls and health posters on the walls marked the room as institutional, but there was a double bed, with two pillows, made up with light blue linens. There were nightstands with bottled water and travel sized amenities in plastic buckets on them.

“What. Is. Happening right now?!”

She was nearly jumping up and down in front of Bea, who was eying her nervously.

“You can’t tell anyone yet. But I’ve negotiated conjugals for the women who take contraception. I just have to do something first, so nobody can know until then,” she said urgently, stroking Allie’s cheek.

The blonde nodded.

“What do you have to do, Bea?”

“Let’s talk about it later, baby. I have other things I want to say in here, birthday girl.”

“You… you got Vera to give us a conjugal for my birthday?”

“The Hilton was full so we’ll have to make do here,” Bea shrugged with a nervous half-smile.

Allie’s mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, a singular occurrence. Bea began to compensate by speaking rapidly.

“I just thought for your birthday it would be nice to be able to spend time together and have some privacy. It doesn’t mean we have to-“

Allie swallowed the rest of her sentence, her lips on Bea’s, her fingers curling as she found her hands, flexing their interlaced fingers as they kissed, all pent up passion and heightened emotion.

They were both breathing heavily and smiling when they broke.

“I’ll take that to mean you like it?” Bea said, some of her swagger back in her voice as her hands sat on cocked hips.

It didn’t go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

“Bea Smith. You are so thoughtful. And so fucking sweet.”

She dropped her voice to a whisper that made Bea’s spine tingle.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

The redhead smirked.

“Nobody would believe you anyway.”

Her tone was teasing but just a little bit sad and Allie immediately felt compelled to soothe her. She slid her hands into the red mane she so loved to touch and pressed her lips against Bea’s lightly before pulling back to look into her eyes.

“How in the _hell_ did you pull this off?”

“I’m the Top Dog, baby. Stick with me,” Bea winked.

“You got us a conjugal for my birthday,” Allie laughed, shaking her head and leaning in for another kiss.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Bea cautioned.

“I know. It’ll be our hot, little secret,” she winked and kissed Bea again, more firmly this time, her hands moving to Bea’s hips.

The redhead gasped as she felt Allie’s thumb brush her bare skin as she rubbed just above her waistline and under her shirt.

Allie pulled back a little to check and smiled when Bea just nodded emphatically at her. The blonde continued her movements, slowly and softly, her hands resting on Bea’s lower back, under her tee.

Bea raised her arms above her head with a smile and Allie grinned.

“Ooh! Do I get to unwrap you?”

“Yeah,” Bea nodded wryly, “so long as I can unwrap you, too.”

“You got a deal, baby,” Allie kissed her lips and then lifted the tee over her girlfriend’s head.

There was much giggling and fumbling and warmth as they touched and teased and explored one another.

Two hours seemed to both pass in an instant of skin against skin and last in excruciatingly pleasant timelessness.

Bea was immensely grateful for the privacy of this room just then as she let her gaze trail over her naked and satisfied girlfriend, all golden skin and long legs and full breasts.

Allie was likewise surveying Bea keenly, turned on by her lean muscles and almost delicate position when relaxed. It was a gift just to see her Bea away from the stress of the rest of the prison. To have fun with her.

A rap came at the door.

“Shit!”

She blushed and Allie giggled.

“Get! Dressed!” Bea urged her, smirking despite herself.

Once they were in the teal again, Bea sat Allie down at the table on the far side of the small room.

“Coming!” She called.

The blonde angled her neck to see, curious, but her girlfriend was blocking the door.

There was whispering. And then.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!”

Bea was walking towards her holding a homemade chocolate cake, complete with lit candles, which explained Will Jackson’s presence behind her.

“Happy birthday, dear Allie, happy birthday to you.”

She wasn’t even trying to hide her tears by the end. Bea just smiled and wiped her face with a napkin before she blew out the candles.

“Ah, good job, babe! You got them all. That means your wish will come true.”

The stare Allie gave Bea in return was luminous, incredulous, a touch amused, and crystal clear. _It had_.

Will coughed, feeling intensely awkward.

“Right. Back in about two hours.”

He didn’t think they’d heard him.

—

He exited the room and looked both ways to see the hallway was clear before he crouched down against the wall for a moment. He’d seen Bea Smith in some incredibly dark times. He’d touched her daughter’s cold, dead skin and choked out words that weren’t his to say because it was the best he could do. Then there were the times he was sure their Queen Bea would die herself. This four hours, it didn’t make up for it. Not by far. It had helped tremendously, though, seeing her by candlelight, her smile so wide it split his own face. If anyone deserved it… _Whew._ He shook it off and stood up. He wondered if his wife was laughing at him somewhere. She’d approve.

—

They were sitting side by side on the bed as they ate their cake and Allie kissed Bea in between bites.

“We’re in bloody prison and you manage a homemade cake and candles and everything. Bea... that was so romantic. The time with you is the best gift of all, though, yeah? I just want to be with you. This? Having actual peace and quiet and privacy. My redheaded beauty all to myself? Yeah. Best present ever. The cake is good, too, though.”

She took another huge bite.

“Really good.”

“Well. I’m just really glad you were born,” Bea shrugged, taking a bite of her cake and rolling her eyes in happiness.

“Aw, Bea. You are?”

The blonde played up, batting her eyelashes.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

“Of course! Otherwise, who would give me another orgasm after I finish my cake?”

They both laughed but Allie’s hungry gaze had shifted.

“I have news for you, babe. You have finished that cake,” Allie informed her, taking the plate away and putting it on her nightstand.

“Hey!” Bea looked wounded. “My cake!”

Allie rolled over and pulled Bea flush up against her.

“You can finish your cake after you... finish.”

The blonde laughed at herself and Bea shook her head.

“You even make bad puns in bed. Allie…”

“Do you want to criticize my puns or do you want my head between your legs until they are shaking and you’re saying my name?”

Bea blushed from head to toe.

Allie kissed her lightly and laughed.

“Definitely the second one, Allie,” Bea whispered, seduction imbued in her lover’s name.

She hid her face in Allie’s shoulder for a moment and Allie understood, running her fingers through her hair.

Bea suddenly pulled back and Allie looked at her. The blonde felt suddenly alarmed, watching the redhead’s face change. Then, a small, nearly indistinguishable nod.

“I love you, Allie.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped as she watched the redhead’s eyes tear up as she smiled and shook her head.

“Holy fuck!”

After that erudite dispatch, Allie’s mouth was on Bea’s instantly, hard and fast, as she pressed her down against the bed. Allie was on her instantly, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her again, fumbling with the tie on Bea’s robe.

Bea’s hands came up to stop Allie, holding her head in place.

“‘Holy fuck’? That’s what you’re gonna say?”

“Fuck!” She laughed. “I’m so sorry. I love you, Bea, so much. You know I do. I’m absolutely crazy about you.”

Allie stroked up and down Bea’s back as she reassured her, a huge grin stuck on her face.

“That’s more like it,” Bea rasped at her, biting her bottom lip gently before kissing her quite a bit less gently. 

“How long do we have? I want to make love with you again before we have to go back to the madhouse.”

Bea sat up, shifting Allie into her lap, making the blonde hum happily and take advantage of her mouth’s proximity to Bea’s breasts.

“Ohh. Umm. We have… ouch, Allie!” She laughed.

“We have,” Bea tugged at the base of Allie’s hair to get her to behave for one moment. It only made her wiggle her hips in a way that was definitely still distracting.

“Fifty-two minutes.”

“Enough time for two more orgasms and cake!”

Bea laughed at the happiness on her girlfriends face and gathered her tighter against her, so they were chest to chest, lips mere inches apart.

“Happy birthday, baby. I love you.”

Allie shivered at the raspy declaration.

“I love you, Bea. Now let me show you,” she grinned, pushing the redhead down, both of them giggling as Allie tickled Bea with kisses as she moved down her body.

Then Bea wasn’t so much giggling as moaning and squirming and palming the back of her girlfriend’s blonde head. Allie’s tongue was moving inside of her and she could feel herself beginning to come apart. The blonde swiftly slid her tongue up to Bea’s clit, teasing her with the tip of it as she slid a finger inside her making Bea arch her back and groan.

“That’s my girl. Feels good, yeah? God, Bea, you are so fucking hot and I am so fucking in love with you and I just want to make you come so-“

“Allie…” Bea hissed and dug her nails into the blonde’s shoulders as her hips began to flex of their own accord, her muscles tightening, she was…

“FUUUUUUUCK! Jesus fucking Christ, Allie. Don’t. Stop. That.”

Allie smirked and obliged, reaching up to palm her girlfriend’s breast and squeeze her nipple, resulting in another gasp and spasm, much to the blonde’s happiness and Bea’s satisfaction.

“Ohhhh…” Bea exhaled, trying to begin to recover.

Allie sat up and smiled as Bea crooked a finger at her. She settled with her head on her girlfriend’s chest, smiling at the sound of her heart racing.

“I want to make you come again, birthday girl. Tell me how you want me to.”

“Fuck, Bea, after that show you just put on, I am so fucking hot and wet, it’s not gonna take much,” she laughed. Allie noticed the look of keen interest on her girlfriend’s face.

“You like knowing you make me hot and wet?”

Bea nodded.

Allie grinned and kissed her firmly, rolling them so they were both on their sides, legs touching.

“Honestly, I’m so close, Bea. Kiss me and talk to me and fuck me while I rub my clit.”

Allie knew that for someone so new to this, Bea got off on a little bit of dirty talk. The blonde suspected the communication helped her. Plus, Bea liked to know what Allie wanted as she was still learning and intent on pleasing her blonde goddess.

“Okay, baby,” Bea whispered, shy but confident.

She closed her eyes as she slipped two fingers inside Allie’s wet heat. God, the blonde was beyond aroused. She was dripping for Bea and it made her feel incredibly powerful, being able to do this to her woman.

“Ohhhh… Bea,” Allie gasped as Bea filled her with her long, slender fingers, moving them both in and out and then suddenly apart and together in a scissoring motion that was pushing against Allie’s G-Spot and...

“Like that,” she breathed.

Bea nodded her understanding and continued the motion, varying the speed and pressure, alternatively watching Allie rubbing her clit and looking at her face; eyes shut, pink Cupid’s bow lips open in pleasure. Gorgeous.

“God, you’re hot, Allie. I love fucking you while you touch yourself. I _know_ you’re close, baby, I can _feel_ you.”

And that did it. Allie kissed Bea hard one last time and fell over the edge, nearly crying at how good it was as she chanted Bea’s name in a shaky voice and squeezed the redhead’s ass with her free hand as she came hard on her fingers. 

Allie leaned close and kissed Bea lazily as the redhead slowly removed her fingers and held the blonde in her arms. After a few minutes, though, she nudged her gently.

“Allie? I love holding you. I love this. But we have fifteen minutes left if you want to eat more cake, baby.”

“Okay! I have a plan.”

Those words usually made Bea nervous but Allie’s plan was simply to put on their teal, as she knew Bea would be mortified if Mr. Jackson showed up and she was naked. Allie nearly laughed at the thought.

Once dressed, Allie leaned back against Bea on the bed and they cuddled and took turns taking bites of the chocolate cake and groaning.

They tidied up a bit, taking the sheets off of the bed and rolling them into a ball.

“What are you doing?” Bea peered at Allie in the bathroom.

“Stealing the lotion and stuff, just like at a real hotel!”

Allie laughed with such abandon it made Bea need to look up and take a deep breath. It was something Debbie would have said and sometimes Bea was pretty sure her girl must have sent Allie to her.

Finally, there was a sharp rap at the door. Bea looked sadly at Allie who shook her head and smiled brilliantly.

“I love you,” she whispered, instantly making Bea glow with happiness once again.

“I love you,” Bea whispered back as another, less patient knock, urged them along.

“Come in!” Bea called.

Will Jackson opened the door and held it for them.

“Ladies.”

Allie exited first.

“Thank you. I’m not sure how this happened… but thanks, Mr. Jackson.”

"Happy birthday, Allie.”

It was the only time he had used her first name and she was surprised at how emotional it made her feel to have him speak to her, look at her, like he might a person on the outside.

“Thanks, Will, really,” she whispered back, gauging his reaction.

“She’s the Top Dog, hey?” He smiled.

“It’s more than that and we both know it. You’re a good guy, Will Jackson.”

He blushed and looked away. She was surprised to see his eyes glittering when he coughed and righted himself.

“Smith! Let’s go!”

“Okay, okay, I’m ready. Hold on to your panties,” she called.

Will smiled.

“That’s your influence, I assume, Novak.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Officer Jackson,” she smiled sweetly and he laughed, a rich baritone that was a pleasure to listen to in the empty hallway.

Bea appeared with their things. Will took one look at her and shook his head. His friend looked wrecked with her bedhead and happiness. The thought stopped him cold. His _friend_. That was a boundary he couldn’t cross. Not even with Bea. _Especially_ not with Bea.

“Right. Enough of this. Let’s get you two back where you belong.”

—

The two walked into H-block, Bea turning to hold up a hand to Will, who nodded, keeping the smile from his lips.

“An’ where have youse two been? We was worried ya mighta been inna slot.”

“Well-“

Bea saw the twinkle in Allie’s eyes and covered her mouth.

“It’s Allie’s birthday. She had a visit. Don’t tell anyone outside of H-block, though, yeah?”

“‘Course, Bea, you know me, I’m not tellin’ nobody nothin’. Why didn’t you tell us it was your bloody birthday, Allie? We’d have done it up for ya!”

“Thanks, Booms. I’m not big on birthdays.”

“Well we fuckin’ are. That’s it. Go in Bea’s cell for like thirty minutes.”

“You Top Dog now?” Bea asked, folding her arms.

“Oh. No, Bea! I dint mean ta-“

Bea saw Allie try to cover a yawn.

“Relax, Booms. I’m kidding. We are absolutely knackered, though. What do you say we celebrate tomorrow evening? Birthday movie night. Snacks on me.”

“I like the sound of that!”

Allie accepted hugs and “happy birthdays” before they could finally make their way to Bea’s cell and drop down onto her bunk.

They made themselves comfortable and snuggled up.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Allie said with a yawn that ended in a contented smile.

Bea was so happy she could burst but she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

“The best birthday you’ve ever had is in this hellhole?”

“Well. You kind of took us out of this place in a way, didn’t you?”

“It felt that way, didn’t it?” Bea smiled.

All she had cared about was four walls, a door that shut, and Allie.

“I got a delicious chocolate cake and your beautiful sketch,” Allie glanced at it, already hung in pride of place in her cell.

“Most of all, I got actual, real alone time with you. Just the two of us.”

Bea blushed.

“Baby,” Allie smirked. “I don’t just mean _that._ Although _that_ was amazing. Every single time.”

The redhead tucked her head into the blonde’s shoulder in embarrassment and Allie laughed before nudging her to look up.

“I mean it, Bea. Spending time with you, every moment... I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Her voice dropped even lower in Bea’s ear.

“There’s also the small matter of the woman I’m madly in love with loving me back. Best. Present. Ever. I still can’t believe you said it first! I wasn’t gonna last more than another week at best anyway,” she confessed with a grin.

Bea just grinned back and looked at the stunning blonde who had an arm and a leg thrown over her. It was surprisingly comfortable. She snuggled even closer and allowed her eyes to slowly close.

Her past was a nightmare of violence and grief. Her future was that of a Wentworth lifer. The present, though... she heard Allie snore softly and laughed at the fact that she found it adorable. The present looked pretty good to Bea Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll get back to work on my regular stories and have those out for you soon but sometimes this is just what wants to be written. 🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this diversion!


End file.
